


Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

by CosmoKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Send your cutest delivery boy 
 Steve didn't think Nat would actually ask for that and he definitely didn't think the pizza place would send their cutest delivery boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cliche

“Hey, Steeeeeve?” Natasha’s teasing voice rang out through their shared house, meaning she’s either going to prank him or he fucked up something miraculously. That was the thing he hated most about living with five other people, apart from the lack of space and showers in the morning, having every mistake he ever made broadcasted across the entire house. He once accidentally left a candle on and somehow burnt his art homework and couldn’t live it down for at least a month. 

“What?” he called back, inwardly cringing in anticipation. He knew something bad was coming, he could just tell. 

“Just come to the door, Rogers!” That was the problem, he really didn’t want to.

“Very foreshadow, much ominous,” Steve grumbled as he reluctantly dragged his feet towards the staircase. Damn it, he had to face some sort of humiliation and go down a staircase which really shouldn’t be a problem for a six-foot guy with more muscles than a seafood platter. Then again, he’d been at college all day and had forgotten to his homework and had to improvise an entire art project in the lesson it was due which is really fucking difficult.

Finally reaching the doorway, he saw Nat with a smirk which was the first bad sign and a hot dude with grungy dark hair and light eyes. He was pretty cute, Steve had to admit. He was also holding a pizza which definitely made him more attractive.

“Here’s the cutest delivery boy for you Stevie,” Nat said in a way that was just in between being sarcastic, giggling and jeering which really didn’t help the blush that was appearing slowly on his face. She also decided to take that time to bounce away, a proud smirk on her face and a snigger from her lips. Damn it Nat.

“She actually did that, she actually said that,” Steve didn’t mean to say that out loud, but he was just trying to comprehend the situation. He was standing awkwardly at the door with the ‘cutest delivery boy’ from Pizza Shield. 

“Yes she did, caused quite the commotion at the shop,” the boy at the door, who couldn’t be any older than nineteen, smiled, his eyebrows raised slightly, “Apparently Clint didn’t agree with the judgement of my ‘Fabio’ hair making me the cutest.” He did have Fabio hair, that wasn’t a lie and he probably would be the cutest delivery boy at the shop.

“Sorry about that, didn’t think she’d actually say that,” Steve grimaced, scratching the back of his neck, hoping his deflected apology wouldn’t stop him from getting his well-deserved pizza.

“Don’t worry about it Doll, it was quite entertaining hearing Barton defend his turnip nose,” the guy smiled, a glint of amusement in his eyes which only made Steve a little weak at the knees. Damn it Nat.

He was still trying to understand how a nose can look like a turnip. Upside down turnip he might understand, but just a normal turnip? No comprehension there although there was something familiar with the description.

“Turnip nose?” Steve questioned, his nose scrunching up in confusion, “Wait, is this Clint Barton, the bow and arrow kid?” Steve suddenly realised where he’d heard the description, Nat had used it when she’d drunkenly admitted her love for him. Sure she didn’t get shit for months about that, but Steve admitting that he found Jared Padalecki pretty cute was an issue they just wouldn’t leave alone. Come on, there was no one who didn’t find Jared Padalecki cute.

“Yep that’s Clint, you know him?” The cute delivery boy was still grinning while holding the pizza that Steve really should take from him. 

“Nat knows him, I was beginning to believe she was making him up honestly.” Steve shrugged nonchalantly, wondering if he should look at the pizza or the cute delivery boy. Either one reaped decent benefits.

“Oh he definitely exists,” the cute guy mumbled grumpily, “I’ve just had ten minutes of his whines about wanting to be the cute delivery boy because clearly, the order meant someone wanted a cute boyfriend.” The guy rolled his eye, swapping the pizza from his left hand to the right. Oh right, he really should take the pizza.

“How did you know I wanted a cute boyfriend?” Steve motioned for the guy to pass his pizza, “Maybe I wanted a cute friend,” he added, raising his eyebrows at the guy. 

“That’ll be 4.50,” the guy informed as he passed the pizza to Steve who placed it onto their table near the door, “Tell you what, you want a friend, ask for Clint next time…” he trailed off while Steve fished in his back pocket for some money until he found a five dollar note to pass. 

He didn’t finish his sentence until he’d passed the change back, “If you want a cute boyfriend, ask for Bucky and I’ll pick you at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
